


Let The Memories Lead You Home

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, domestic AU, fledgling!adam, handjob, mentions of mpreg, parents!sam&gabriel, preening, wing!kink, wing!worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been mated for years, but that doesn't meant that they get along perfectly. With their son Adam in school and Sam working 6-7 days a week, things aren't always smooth. So when they do get in a fight, Sam leaves to clear his head. When he returns home, he knows just how to sooth his angry mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Memories Lead You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to my Sabriel fanmix. You can find that at zuviosgemini.tumblr.com/sabriel-fanmix

The fight had been a brutal one. So brutal in fact that Sam had stormed out of the house, driving until he calmed down. He ended up four towns over from where he started before he stopped, pulling over on the side of the highway and putting his head on the steering wheel, taking deep shaky breaths.

The fight echoed in his ears, making the blood pound in his head.

_“I’m tired of this conversation, Sam. It is not my job to do everything! Take some responsibility!” Gabriel yelled, throwing the towel down on the counter. Sam stopped, turning slowly and staring at the furious angel._

_“Take some responsibility? I work all day and on the weekends—“_

_“Yea and then what?” Gabriel cut him off. “You come home, we have dinner, put Adam to bed, and then that’s it. The day is over.” Gabriel snarled, his six golden wings twitching angrily. He spun back around, cleaning the dishes with renewed fervor._

_“We hardly see you. It’s not fair to your son and it’s not fair to me.”_

_“I’m trying all I can! Gabriel cut me a break. It’s not like you do anything else but stay at home and do nothing.”_

_He regretted the words the second they left his mouth. He watched as Gabriel’s back tensed and his wings froze._

_“What did you just say?”_

_Gabriel’s voice was low. Dangerous._

_“Gabe, I—“_

_“Get out.”_

_Sam froze, somehow managing to put the glass plate in his hand down before he dropped it. Gabriel spun around, hardly-contained wrath on his face. All six of his wings were arched forward towards Sam, a serious display of rage._

_“I said. GET. OUT.” His voice was strained and his honey eyes had turned gold. Sam stared at him before feeling the blood rush to his ears and boil in his veins. He grabbed his coat and his keys and stormed out of the house, climbing in the car and peeling out of the driveway._

Sam sighed deeply, closing his eyes. He and Gabriel hardly fought, but when they did, it got nasty. He still had some scars from the last fight. Luckily, Adam hadn’t been home for that and Gabriel had apologized right after, patching him up and lying with him in bed for the short hours until Adam got home from elementary school.

Adam had come inside and, upon seeing his smaller father upset, had crawled into bed with them and snuggled between them, petting Gabriel’s hair and holding Sam’s hand tightly. They had stayed like that until it was time for dinner. Adam had scurried out of the room to grab the spaghetti noodles and Gabriel had kissed Sam softly, whispering ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ against his lips.

A small smile spread across Sam’s face. Those were the moments he treasured the most. He almost couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a family.

When he had first met the angel many years ago, he had been amazed. There weren’t many angels that he had met that were like Gabriel Novak. He was funny, carefree, and so completely _human_ that it was almost scary. With six beautiful gold wings, honey-gold eyes and silky brown hair, Sam had liked him immediately. Sam had spent hours scouring the Internet for information on angels after that; their habits, rituals, traditions, anything he could get his hands on.

He learned about their wings and what some of the different gestures meant. He learned what was proper etiquette when dating an angel, and when the time came, the traditional way to ask an angel to be your lifemate.

He had been nervous when he had approached Gabriel’s father, Michael and asked his permission to mate with Gabriel. Lucky for him, Mr. Novak had liked him since the beginning and had given his consent immediately. However, nothing would compare to how nervous he had been when he had actually asked Gabriel.

He had made sure he had done everything by the book. He had taken Gabriel out to dinner on the first of the month, brought him to a field where they could see the moon, and then presented him a ring in a red velvet box, asking him “will you be my lifemate” in Enochian. Gabriel had instantly agreed, his wings fluttering and twitching in excitement as he kissed him.

That was another memory Sam cherished. He and Gabriel had mated that night and 9 months later, Adam Michael Winchester-Novak had been born. With blonde hair, teal eyes, and tiny fluffy yellow wings, he was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen, and just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, they put Adam in Gabriel’s arms. The angel had smiled down at the baby and Sam thought his heart would burst from how happy he was. He wasn’t ashamed to say he had cried a little bit that day.

The memory left Sam feeling much better than when he had left the house. He and Gabriel had fought about worse things. They could get through this. Sam just had to apologize and hope Gabriel would forgive him quickly. With a deep, soothing breath, he restarted the car and turned around, heading home.

[SPN][SPN][SPN]

He must have stood outside on the front porch for five minutes before Sam finally opened the door and went inside. He hardly had time to shut the door before he spotted Gabriel standing and waiting for him. His wings were still arched angrily, so Sam averted his eyes, holding his hands up as a harmless gesture. When angels were angry, Sam had learned that you avert your eyes from them until they give you permission to look at them once more.

“Gabe, please. I want to talk.”

His plea was met with silence. He heard some shuffling, which was probably Gabriel’s wings but nothing more.

“Please Gabriel. I shouldn’t have said those things I said.” He tried again, still staring at the wall beside him, eyes occasionally flickering to his shoes. There was more silence until Sam heard tiny feet running towards him. Adam slammed into him and latched onto his legs, hugging him fiercely.

“Papa!” He wailed, his little nose scrunched up as he squeezed with all his might. Sam smiled.

“Hey buddy.” He said softly.

“No more fighting with Daddy. Promise?” Adam said, staring up at Sam with his huge, expressive teal eyes. Sam swallowed down his nerves and offered his child a smile.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Adam. Can you go to your room for a little while please?”

Gabriel’s voice was still soft. He was still pissed. Adam looked like he wanted to protest but Sam shook his head ‘no’, so the little fledgling sighed and trudged away, little blonde wings drooping slightly. His footsteps led him up the stairs and Sam heard his door shut. Poor kid. Sam almost felt his anger returning but Gabriel heaved a sigh.

“You wanna talk Sam?”

Sam’s stomach turned happily at the sound of his mate’s voice, even if it was pulled tight in anger. He kept his hands up but dared to stare at Gabriel’s feet, which were bare and beautiful. Sam loved Gabriel’s feet.

“Yes. I want to say sorry. I spoke out of anger and I shouldn’t have. Gabe. I’m sorry.” His voice was small as his shoulders slumped forward and he shook his head slightly.

“I am so sorry. Please let me talk to you.”

Sam hated groveling but it was how it was done with the angels, and honestly he was ready to do anything just to have his mate’s rage end so he could kiss him senseless and tell him that he loved him.

Some more shuffling was heard (Gabriel was probably crossing his arms) before Gabriel spoke softly, most of the anger gone from his voice.

“You can look at me now.”

Relieved, Sam dropped his arms and turned his gaze to his mate. The angel’s wings were folded neatly on his back but they were still puffed up in irritation. His sharp eyebrows were knitted low on his forehead, his mouth a thin line in the middle of his face. He had his chin raised defiantly, which turned out to be a Novak-family trait. Not many people knew it because it didn’t happen often, but Gabriel Novak was frightening when he got angry.

Sam watched him for a moment before removing his jacket and clutching it tight in one hand, worrying the worn material between his thumb and forefinger. He looked down at his hands, fighting the urge to fidget under Gabriel’s gaze. When he finally looked back at his mate, he almost shivered at the ice in Gabriel’s usually warm eyes.

“Gabe. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, not on purpose.” Sam began slowly. The ice didn’t thaw but the angel shifted his crossed arms slightly, showing that he was listening. Sam looked back down at the coat in his hands, taking a deep breath.

“I shouldn’t have said that. It was wrong and I knew it. I would give anything to take it all back.” He swallowed hard as he gauged Gabriel’s reaction. His eyes had softened slightly but his back was still rigid and his wings were still puffed up.

“I know you don’t just sit around doing nothing all day. I know that. I won’t make excuses for why I said it because that’s all they’d be, excuses. I can totally understand if you tell me to leave again and I end up staying at Dean’s house like last time. I deserve it for that crap. But before that happens, please look me in the eye and know that I love you.” He waited until the angel was staring at him intently.

“I love you, Gabriel. Okay? I never want to hurt you and the last thing I want is for you to hate me.”

When Gabriel took a step forward, Sam squared his shoulders and met the angel’s gaze head-on. Gabriel cocked his head slightly before slapping Sam in the face, not terribly hard but hard enough to jolt the human. Sam sucked in a pained breath but didn’t move until Gabriel’s warm hand caressed his burning cheek and a kiss was placed on his throat. His whole body seemed to slump with relief as he pulled the angel into his arms, welcoming the sugary scent of Gabriel.

“You moron, I could never hate you.” Gabriel muttered against his shirt. Sam leaned his head down and rested his forehead on the angel’s shoulder, letting his eyes close. He really wished he and Gabe didn’t fight. They both had hot tempers, which made fighting almost unavoidable but a guy could dream. No couple was perfect (especially those from the Winchester-Novak families) and the more Sam thought on it, the more he liked it that way.

Sam straightened up and kissed Gabriel’s forehead gently, his lips hovering over the skin as he spoke.

“I’m glad you have so much patience with me.” He chuckled. Gabriel snorted, leaning away and pushing on his chest.

“Please. I’ve got no patience at all.”

Sam started to grin as he kept his arms tight around the angel, pulling him tight to his body.

“I definitely know that.” He murmured, leaning down and nuzzling his neck playfully. Gabriel fought the smile that threatened to spread across his face.

“Don’t even try me, Sammy, I’m mad at you.” He couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice even when he tried. He finally chuckled a little when Sam began pressing little kisses to his neck.

“Let me make it up to you.” Sam said as he pressed another kiss to the skin behind Gabriel’s ear, reveling in the small shudder he got as a response.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Gabriel asked, already knowing what Sam had in mind. Gabriel could admit he was a bit vain so a little wing-worship usually did the trick. Sam never failed to disappoint as he finally released the angel, grinning at him.

“Go sit on the couch facing the back.” He said. His eyes trailed his mate as he did was he was asked. Gabriel sat down and folded his legs underneath him, putting his hands on the back of the couch. He looked over his shoulder at the taller male, smiling saucily at him past his wings.

“Like this?” He said, ruffling his wings to show his delight. He watched as Sam tensed slightly, clearly getting the message. He approached and kneeled behind the angel, just looking at him before smiling and running his hand down Gabriel’s back.

“Yes, just like that.” He said quietly, rubbing his thumb over the joints where Gabriel’s wings met his back. Gabriel smiled at him over his shoulder, loving the way Sam’s eyes traveled over every inch of his feathers. No matter how many times Sam looked at Gabriel’s wings, he always had that look of awe and reverence in his eyes, like he had never seen anything so beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.” Sam’s deep voice resonated in his chest. Gabriel made a happy sound in his throat when Sam placed a gentle kiss to his biggest wings’ joints, running his hands over the curves of his middle wings. His smallest wings curled backwards around Sam’s hips, not pulling him in but suggesting the idea. Sam chuckled.

“How did I get so lucky?” He asked, trailing his fingers lazily through the feathers. Gabriel snorted happily, closing his eyes. He could ask the same question. Heaven knows he didn’t have the best track record and he wasn’t exactly the greatest person on the Earth, but somehow he was good enough to be given a handsome, amazing husband and a beautiful son.

Happy little noises bubbled up in his throat as Sam carded his fingers through the long flight feathers of his left wing, following them down into the other wings and giving them the same treatment. The atmosphere in the room shifted from blissful to something much more sensual when Sam leaned in closer to Gabriel and kissed the back of his neck slowly.

“Have I told you you’re beautiful?” He mumbled against the skin, shifting ever closer to the angel on the couch. Gabriel curled an arm backwards and around Sam’s neck.

“Yes but I love hearing it. You know how vain I can get.” He said, smirking. Sam wrapped his massive arms around Gabriel’s waist and began peppering kisses all across the joints of his wings.

“You’re beautiful, so beautiful…” Sam kept saying. Gabriel felt heat explode in his stomach and he sighed, starting to slump in Sam’s arms. He tried to fight the urge to squirm from the growing pleasure in his veins, but alas he couldn’t stop himself from pressing back into the solid man behind him, loving how he could feel the muscles in Sam’s arms and chest jump as he moved.

Then Sam was mouthing the tops of his wings joints and Gabriel couldn’t suppress a whine.

“Sam…” He said softly, curling his arm tighter around Sam’s neck, loving how Sam’s hands slid up his stomach to his chest, holding him.

“Unfold them for me, Gabe?” Sam asked softly, leaning back so that the angel could do so. The gold wings unfurled to their full span with the smaller wings touching the floor and the big wings brushing the ceiling. The angel shuddered as Sam began to comb through the feathers, smoothing them down and untangling them from one another. He sighed breathily, basking in the loving attention that his mate was giving him.

“See, Gabe. When you get irritated, your wings puff up and then they get all messy.” Sam said absentmindedly as he preened Gabriel, relishing the soft quills between his fingers. Gabriel snorted.

“Should do it more often,” he said breathily. “Because then you fix ‘em up for me.” He smiled when Sam paused to kiss his neck before going back to preening. A comfortable silence settled over the living room, only broken by a little sigh from Gabriel and an answering chuckle from Sam.

“Sammy you know I love you right?” Gabriel slurred slightly, completely blissed out due to the treatment his wings were receiving. Sam stopped mid-stroke and gathered Gabriel into a hug, pressing his face into the soft feathers.

“Yes Gabe I know you do. God knows sometimes I don’t deserve it.”

Gabriel snorted.

“Oh stop, you’re being silly. You always deserve it.”

Sam started to laugh.

“Oh do I? What do I deserve, Gabe.” Sam asked in the angel’s ear, turning the statement into something more deadly. Gabriel’s eyes opened and he smirked.

“You deserve everything I give you, Samuel.”

Faster than Sam could track, Gabriel turned around and had Sam on his back on the carpet. The angel sat atop Sam’s hips, grinning down at him with his wings fluttering around his shoulders. Sam quirked a slender eyebrow and placed his hands on Gabriel’s hips, sliding his fingers under the hem of Gabe’s worn t-shirt. The angel’s wings curved inward towards the human beneath him and Gabriel put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, leaning forward and catching Sam’s parted lips in a slow kiss.

On instinct, Sam grabbed Gabriel’s ass and pulled him closer, delighted at the little groan Gabe made against his mouth. His wings twitched and beat slightly as he pushed back on Sam’s hips, feeling the human smile.

“We shouldn’t,” Sam said sadly. “We promised we wouldn’t if Adam was at home.”

Gabriel growled and put his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Can’t we make an exception this one time?” He whined, licking at the pulse point on Sam’s neck. The human tensed and the grip on Gabriel’s ass tightened, pulling him closer. He groaned as Gabriel continued to drag his tongue all along his neck.

“Gabe… we said we wouldn’t.”

“Well I’m changing the rules.” Gabriel said, a mild threat hidden in his voice. Sam wrapped his arms completely around the angel, wings and all, and sat up, laughing at the startled sound Gabriel made. With some effort, he managed to get to his feet and still keep a hold on the struggling angel. When Sam dropped him on the couch, Gabriel was glaring up at him in that cute ‘angry kitten’ way he had.

“What the hell, Sam—“

Gabriel stopped suddenly when Sam kneeled in front of him once again, a smirk playing on his lips.

“I said no sex, Gabe. I never said no to anything else.” His voice was low, in its deepest octave range that Sam only used when he and Gabriel messed around. The gold wings arched above them twitched and fluttered, just as aroused as the body they were attached to currently. Gabriel bit his lip as Sam leaned in and kissed his throat, slowly continuing down to his collarbone and, after tugging the neck of his t-shirt down, kissing his chest.

Gabriel arched into him, making happy little sounds when Sam’s hands got under his shirt and smoothed across his heated skin. Sam’s thumbs scraped lightly over his nipples and Gabriel automatically arched into the touch with a sharp inhale. Sam’s fingers were slow and torturous, and it made Gabriel frustrated.

“C’mon Sam, _do something please_.”

But all Sam did was chuckle and latch onto his neck again, tonguing the skin under his jaw.

“Patience is a virtue.”

“I don’t give a damn about the virtues! I never did and I don’t plan on starting— _ahh_!” The angel buried his hands in Sam’s hair as the human pressed the heel of his hand into Gabriel’s crotch. Fire spread through the angel’s veins as Sam steadily rubbed him.

“Truth be told I’m not really a fan of the virtues either.” Sam rumbled, staring at Gabriel when the angel managed to open his eyes. Gabriel’s brain was slowly turning to mush as Sam reached up and tangled a hand in his feathers, tugging them gently. His breath came in short pants as he pulled Sam closer.

“ _Damn_ …” He chuckled. Sam stopped rubbing him so he could unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, leaning forward and lapping at Gabriel’s throat once more. Sometimes Gabriel liked how Sam took things slowly but in situations like these, he just wished the damned human would get on with it.

He prepared to voice his opinion but was cut off when Sam finally pulled his cock free from his underwear, stroking it lovingly. He inhaled sharply and pulled Sam even closer, whining as Sam worked him over, twisting his hand every so often and sending sparks flying up his spine.

The five other gold wings that weren’t currently in Sam’s grip twitched restlessly, quivering with each swipe of Sam’s calloused hand. Gabriel could already feel the knot in his stomach tightening as a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. He could have lasted longer if Sam didn’t have his fucking hands in his feathers, smoothing the quills and tugging at them.

When Sam ran the pad of his thumb over the head of Gabriel’s erection and dug his fingers into the joint of his wing at the same time, Gabriel came with a strangled scream, hips lifting off the couch. His wings beat around him almost like he was trying to take off and fly away.

Sam had a smile on his face as he watched Gabriel work his way through his orgasm. This was Sam’s favorite moment. To see Gabriel unhinged and so free was something that Sam never could get enough of. Sam also enjoyed seeing that little ball of light in Gabriel’s chest expand and cover his entire body, all the way to the tips of his wings, fading just as Gabriel was calming down. He often wondered if Gabriel knew he did it, let his Grace seep through, but then he figured that the angel didn’t have much control over it, so he didn’t bring it up.

The grip Gabriel had on Sam’s hair went slack as he relaxed back into the couch; blissful expression on his face as Sam leaned forward and kissed him soundly, carding his clean hand through his sweaty hair. For a moment, they said nothing. Sam let Gabriel bask in his orgasmic afterglow and Gabriel let Sam worship him for a moment longer. The silence was broken when Gabriel snorted as Sam tucked him back into his pants, not bothering to zip him up.

“I’m still angry you know…” Gabriel murmured as Sam continued placing little kisses on his cheek, forehead, and neck. Sam smiled against his skin, chuckling quietly.

“Yes I know. I always manage to do something to piss you off. But you know what?”

He sat back with a smile, pulling Gabriel closer to him so that they were chest to chest. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, smirking.

“What?”

“We’ve got all day while Adam is at school for me to apologize.” Sam said, raising an eyebrow as Gabriel’s wings curved forward towards him, clearly ready to go another round. Gabriel laughed and kissed Sam.

“You seem confident that I’ll accept your apology.”

Sam put his hands on the small of Gabriel’s back and pressed him forward, holding him flush to his chest.

“Oh you will. You’ll scream it.” He rumbled, nuzzling Gabriel’s throat playfully. The angel laughed and halfheartedly tried to push his face away.

“We’ll see, Sammy. We’ll see.” He said, giving the human another kiss as Gabriel was hoisted up by his hips, Gabriel’s legs wrapping around Sam’s waist. They ascended the stairs slowly, exchanging slow kisses, whispering secrets to one another as they headed for their bedroom. They peeked into Adam’s room and found the fledgling sound asleep so they didn’t disturb him.

When the light in their bedroom turned out and Sam was curled around Gabriel, strong arms encircling his waist, both of them free of their clothes and smiles on their faces, a strange sort of peace seemed to settle over the house.

All was right in the Winchester-Novak house and the powers above were pleased with that.


End file.
